sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Εύδαμος Α \Μακεδονία
Εύδαμος Eudamus thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Εύδαμος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Στρατηγός της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Έπαρχος της Ινδίας (ως Εύδαμος) - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Ετυμολογικά, το όνομα "Εύδαμος" συνδέεται με την λέξη "δήμος". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Eudemus ( died 316 BC) was one of Alexander the Great's generals. In 326 BC he was appointed by the king as the commander of Alexander's troops in India. After Alexander's death, Eudemus effectively controlled Alexander's northern Indian territories until he became involved in the Wars of the Diadochi during which he was captured and killed by Antigonus. Biography In 326 BC Eudemus was appointed by Alexander the Great to the command of the troops left in India, after the murder of the Alexander-appointed satrap Philip (son of Machatas) by his own mercenary troops in 326 BC. Alexander dispatched letters to India to Eudamus and also to Taxilas telling them to take charge of the district formerly under Philip, until Alexander could send a satrap to govern the district.Arrian, Anabasis Alexandri, vi. 27.2 After Alexander's death in 323 BC, Eudemus made himself master of the territories of the Indian king Porus and, according to Diodorus Siculus, treacherously put that monarch to death. As a result, Eudemus became very powerful and in 317 BC he was able to support Eumenes of Cardia in his war against Antigonus by providing a force of 500 horsemen, 300 footmen, and 120 elephants.Diodorus Siculus, Bibliotheca, xix. 14 Eudemus and his troops saw active service in the first battle of Gabiene, although his troops suffered considerably from an attack by Antigonus: :"On his left wing Eumenes stationed Eudamus, who had brought the elephants from India" Diodorus Siculus, XIX-27 :"Antigonus, now that a break was thus caused in the line of the enemy, charged through with a detachment of cavalry, striking on the flank the troops who had been stationed with Eudemus on the left wing. Because the attack was unexpected, he quickly put to flight those who faced him, destroying many of them". Diodorus Siculus XIX-30 Ceteus, the general of Eudemus' Indian troops, died in the action. It seems nevertheless that Eudemus was jealous of Eumenes and joined in the conspiracy of Antigenes and Teutamus against him. As a result, Eumenes was betrayed to Antigonus by these officers under his command. Eumenes lost control of his army's baggage camp which included all the loot of the most decorated Macedonian veterans (called the Argyraspides, or Silver Shields). This treasure had been accumulated over 30 years of successful warfare. Antigonus responded to a request for the return of the baggage train sent by Teutamus, one of their commanders, by demanding they give him Eumenes. The Silver Shields agreed to this. Following the surrender of Eumenes, Eudemus was put to death by order of Antigonus, to whom Eudemus had always shown a marked hostility:Diodorus, xix. 15, 27, 44; Plutarch, Parallel Lives, "Eumenes", 16 :"Now that Antigonus had unexpectedly mastered Eumenes and all the army that had been opposing him, he seized Antigenes, the commander of the Silver Shields, put him into a pit, and burned him alive. He slew Eudamus, who had brought the elephants from India." Diodorus Siculus, XIX-44 Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σκυθαίος *Στάσανδρος *Δόκιμος *Αρριδαίος *Φιλόξενος * Νικάνωρ *Πευκέστας *Αμφίμαχος *Σιβύρτιος *Αλεξάνδρειοι Διάδοχοι *Αργεάδες *Αντιγονίδες * Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Βιβλιογραφία * Smith, William (editor); Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology, "Eudemus (1)", Boston, (1867) * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας